Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget The World?
by SVOC Luva
Summary: Set after Freak Nation. Fic number three in my Something Beautiful ‘Verse. Alec gets hurt and Max gets angry, but doesn’t stay angry for long. One shot. Fluffy. The fic is better than the summary.


Title: Would You Lie With Me and Just Forget The World?

Fandom: Dark Angel

Pairing: M/A

Summary: Set after Freak Nation. Fic number three in my Something Beautiful 'Verse. Alec gets hurt and Max gets angry, but doesn't stay angry for long. Fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters but, I sure as hell wish I owned Alec. I also don't own the song Chasing Cars, it belongs to Snow Patrol.

Max huffed out a frustrated breath and ran her hand through her long dark locks. All this damn paperwork was stressing her out and she needed a damn break. Just as Max got up there was a hesitant knock on her door. Sighing heavily she called out aggravated, "What?"

"Uh Max it's Luke, Dix and I hacked into Manticore's database and figured you might wanna take a look.", he answered cautiously.

Max walked out of her office and smiled at Luke, "Thanks Luke, I'm going to check it out. Uh do you happen to know where Alec is?"

"Yeah, um about Alec. There was an accident in one of the tunnels about 15 minutes ago and Alec got hurt bu…"

"Is he going to be okay? Was he hurt badly?", she asked, frantically, her face crinkling in concern.

"Whoa Max, slow down he's okay. Some of the debris fell on his leg and caused a deep gash, he's getting stitched up right now. He'll be fine.", he said, putting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't anybody tell me right away?", she asked fiercely, her face screwed up in anger.

"We didn't want you to worry and well… Alec asked us not to bother you.", Luke answered.

"God that stupid son of a bitch, he's such an idiot!", Max roared in aggravation, pacing around the room.

"Max why don't you go take it up with him, okay?", Luke said.

Max nodded curtly and headed toward the med bay to do just that. She was fuming, of all the stupid things to do he tells everybody not to let her know he got hurt. What an idiot, doesn't he realize how much she loves him and that she would want to know if he got hurt. She loved him so much and if she lost him she didn't know what she would do.

She turned the corner to the med bay and walked straight up to Doc. Speaking angrily to the bat like X4, "Where is he?"

"Exam room four.", Doc answered.

Max turned, striding angrily toward the room. Doc called out to her in warning, "Go easy on him Max, he lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah yeah.", Max threw over her shoulder as she entered the room. There he was sitting on the bed, his face pale and his eyes half mast. She felt a little of her anger melting away, but only a little.

"Alec what the hell were you thinking?! Telling everybody not to tell me that you got hurt, don't you realize how much I care about you! Don't you understand that I need to know if your hurt!", she yelled at him, pacing back in forth in front of the bed.

"Max I'm sorry. I knew you were busy and I didn't want you to worry bec…"

"Alec.", she cut him off, "It doesn't matter that I was busy, you are far more important to me than TC's paperwork.", she yelled, walking toward him.

Alec recoiled slightly and whispered, "Okay, I understand."

Max sighed as the last of her anger melted away. She walked up to the head of the bed and cupped Alec's cheek. "How're you feeling?", she asked, softly.

"Fine.", he answered, automatically.

Max huffed, rolling her eyes in aggravation, "How're you really feeling Alec?"

"Uh sorry knee-jerk reaction, I'm tired and sore.", he amended.

"Alright, I think it's time you get some rest.", Max answered, turning to sit in the chair next to his bed.

Alec's hand shot out and grabbed hers quickly, "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere Alec, I was just going to sit down in the chair.", she answered gently.

"Lie down with me.", he said, scooting over to make room for her.

"Are you sure?", she asked, looking at him in concern. His face was ashen, there were dark smudges under his half mast eyes, and he looked smaller than he should, so achingly young. His freckles standing out in stark relief against the paleness of skin and his tousled blond hair giving him a youthful appearance.

"I'm sure", he answered, self-assuredly.

"Okay.", she said as she got settled next to him on the bed. When she was finally settled he curled into her, hissing as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You okay?", she, asked.

"I'm okay.", he answered, sleepily, relaxing against her. She smiled and tenderly kissed the top of his head before wrapping her arms around him. She sighed in content at the feeling of him in her arms. Max loved it when he was all cuddly, she couldn't get enough of being close to him like this. Feeling him pressed up against her, breathing in his scent, which was spices, leather, sweat, a mixture of cat and man, and something just pure Alec.

She just loved the fact that she was the only one who had him like this, that she was the only person who knew what a romantic he was. If she told somebody he was they'd just laugh in her face, but she knew it to be true. And she knew it because he'd made her breakfast in bed on more than one occasion. He'd also always have a bubble bath ready for them after a long hard day. He played a bunch of sappy love songs for her on the piano while singing along. He danced with her whenever she asked, even if he was bone tired. He was always touching her, whether it was a hand on the small of her back or an arousing touch when they were making love. He'd told her, albeit hesitantly that he wanted to be the father of her children someday. And the clincher, he'd once told her that she was the only women he'd ever made love too, that with all the other women it had just been sex, and that if he had to choose between making sweet love to her and fucking a dozen other women he'd choose her in a heartbeat. That side of him it was all hers and nobody else's, she was the only person who'd seen it.

She knew that for him to let her see that, that she had to be his everything, just like he was to her. She smiled again as he snuggled closer and began singing a song against her neck.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Max understood that Alec was trying to tell her how he was feeling and that he was really asking her Would you lie with me and just forget the world? So she answered him with a whispered, "If you just lay here I will lie with you and just forget the world."

Then she pulled him as close as she could and they stayed that way until they both drifted to sleep thinking of nothing but each other.

AN: Yeah another sappy one. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. It's much appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Alaina


End file.
